


Worst Fear

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're on Coulson's team and on a mission you get injected with something that makes you experience your worse fear. You plays it of like you're fine but you start to get really reckless and withdraws from the team and everybody get worried. Coulson says he is going to bring in an expert who happens to be your girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love

Ever since you went on a mission with Bobbi last week you weren’t the same. The mission was supposed to be an in and out mission but you and Bobbi weren’t expecting to be surrounded by Hydra agents. You both were fighting agents left and right. 

While you were fighting you felt something get injected into you. The next thing you knew you weren’t with Bobbi anymore. It was just you. Then you heard sounds that sounded like people fighting and walked towards it. When you turned the corner you saw your girlfriend, Natasha Romanoff, being knocked down and a gun pointed right at her head. Before you could do anything the gun went off and you saw your girlfriend, the love of your life, fall to the ground. 

You screamed but before you could move you felt someone shaking your shoulders and calling your name. You blinked and Bobbi was in front of you. You didn’t know what happened but it felt so real. Bobbi had asked what happened and if you were alright, you just said you were fine and walked off.

Since that day you’ve been withdrawing from the team, all you’ve been dong is training and when you weren’t training you were in your room. You kept getting flashbacks from what you saw and you haven’t been able to sleep. 

The team was in the common room. It just wasn’t the same without you. They were all really worried about you. 

“We have to do something…” Daisy looked at the others from where she was sitting on the couch.

“We’ve tried everything, what else is there to try without (Y/N) withdrawing from us even more?” Mack sat next to Daisy.

Coulson looked at everyone. “I’m going to bring in an expert.” He leaves the room to go to his office to make a call.

“An expert?” Jemma looks at Bobbi, she just shrugged.

May just smirked, she knew who Coulson was going to call.

xxxxx

Natasha walked into Coulson’s office, as soon as she opened the door she was met with a bunch of shocked faces. They couldn’t believe that the Black Widow was standing right in front of them. Daisy couldn’t help but start fangirling.

Coulson walked over to Natasha. “Natasha, thank you for coming.”

“It’s about (Y/N), of course I would be here.” 

“Wait.” Daisy raised an eyebrow. “How do you know (Y/N)?”

Natasha looks at Daisy. “She’s my girlfriend, we’ve been dating way before she joined the team.”

Daisy squealed and started fangirling again. Bobbi had to hold her for Daisy to be able to stay still.

Coulson cleared his throat. “If anyone can get through to (Y/N), it’s Natasha. Natasha is the only person (Y/N) trust’s above everyone else.” He turns to Daisy. “Can you find out where (Y/N) is right now?”

Daisy nods, she grabs her laptop that she had with her and begins to look through the cameras until she found you. “Found her. She’s in the training room.”

May walks forward. “I’ll take you there.” Natasha nods and follows her.

Once they left Coulson tells Daisy that they were going to monitor you.

xxxxx

As soon as May brought Natasha to the training room she went back to Coulson’s office. Natasha slowly walked in. When she got right behind you she placed a hand on your shoulder which scared you. 

When you felt a hand on your shoulder, your only reaction was to fight so you grabbed their hand and flipped them over your shoulder. You didn’t realize that it was your girlfriend so you continued to fight.

Natasha was able to flip you onto your back, she straddled you and held your wrists above your head. “(Y/N), sweetheart, it’s me.” You still tried to get out of her grip. “Baby it’s me.” 

The team watched with wide eyes as Natasha tried to get you to calm down. Whatever happened on that mission was really messing with you.

Your eyes focused on her green eyes then your eyes widened when you realized it was Natasha. “Nat?” She nodded before she let go of your wrists. 

“I’m so sorry.” You leaned up with Natasha still straddling you. You wrapped your arms around her and nuzzled your face into her neck, breathing in her scent. “You’re alive, you’re really alive.” You mumbled into her neck as tears started to fall.

Natasha wrapped her arms around you, she started to rub your back. “It’s okay, moya lyubov’.” She kissed the top of your head. “I’m alive and I’m right here.” She didn’t need you to tell her what you saw on that mission, she had a pretty good idea what it was.

You pulled away from her neck and looked into her eyes. Natasha smiled, she leaned in and kissed you. She pulled away and brought her hand up to cup your cheek, she ran her thumb over your cheek. “Why don’t you come back to the tower with me? We can spend some much needed time together. There will be no missions.”

“No missions?” 

“No missions. I promise.” She kissed your forehead. “I’ll make sure the others won’t bother us, if they do they’ll have me to deal with.” 

You chuckled. “That sounds amazing but I have to ask-”

“Coulson already said you can take some time off.” Natasha moved a strand of your hair behind your ear. “We can leave whenever you’re ready.” You smiled and nodded. You were so ready to spend time with your girlfriend.

Everyone was shocked, well mostly everyone. Coulson and May just had smiles on their faces while they watched you with Natasha. They all noticed how you were so much happier with Natasha around.

“Come on babe, let’s get out of here.” Natasha made sure her arms were secured around you before she got up with you in her arms. You squealed and wrapped your arms around the Natasha’s neck as she carried you out of the training room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moye serdtse = my heart

Natasha had woken up once you started whimpering in your sleep. She gently tightened her arms around you and held you close. Since you’ve been back at the tower with Natasha, you’ve been doing better but you still got nightmares of what you saw on that mission. There were some nights where you didn’t get any nightmares but when you did there were bad.

As you whimpered some more you tightened your hold on your girlfriend. suddenly your eyes shot open, tears rolling down your cheeks. 

“It’s okay, moye serdtse.” Natasha whispered. “I’m right here.” She placed your head against her chest, letting you listen to her heartbeat as she runs her fingers through your hair.

You let out a sigh and closed your eyes as you listened to Natasha’s heartbeat. You snuggled more into her. “I wish the nightmares would stop… I keep seeing you getting shot and no matter how hard I try I can’t do anything to save you…” More tears started to fall.

“I know, sweetheart.” Natasha kissed the top of your head. “But I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere baby. We’re at the tower and nothing’s going to happen, I promise.” Natasha held you impossibly closer.

You just stayed in your girlfriends arms without saying anything. You just needed to get those images out of your head, just being in Natasha’s arms and listening to her heartbeat with her running her fingers through your hair helped.

“Would you like to watch something on TV until you fall back to sleep?” Natasha asked after a little bit. You nodded into her chest. She reached over to the bedside table to grab the remote and turned the TV on, she changed it to one of your favorite shows.

That’s how you two spent the rest of the night, watching TV while being in each others arms.


End file.
